


Lies

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Heart broken, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, One sided America/England (Hetalia), One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7





	Lies

You broke my heart in two  
And took me like a bet,  
with all you put me through  
I have so many regrets.

To lose you was worth it,  
although I wasn't sure,  
it seemed to make me happy,  
but still so insecure.

We always said forever  
we would take it to the end  
never give it up  
but this time my heart couldn't mend.

It cut so deep into me  
I guess it hurt you too  
but when you did it, then you lied  
I had to say, "We're through."

I gave you all I had  
I tried to make it last  
but now all we have  
are memories from the past.

So look me in the eye  
and tell me what you see  
a person so broken inside  
who's been through misery.

And now I'm moving on  
with the pain that kills inside  
but I'm starting to forget  
by reminding myself how you lied!

I have somebody new  
someone to treat me right,  
to talk to lovingly  
and to hold me all night.

He's there for me when I need him  
to give me love and support  
to hold me close and wipe away  
all my signs of hurt.

To kiss me softly every night  
and let me know he's there  
to call me just because,  
just to tell me that he cares.

Now here I go again  
fallen so hard, so deep  
but this time it's different,  
this is one I want to keep!


End file.
